Jafar
Jafar is a major Disney Villain and a fighter in 5 different tournaments. The former royal vizer of Agrabah, Jafar rises to become a powerful sorcerer and later an all-powerful genie. He is the main villain of the Disney animated film, Aladdin, later appearing in multiple sequels and spin-offs of the hit film. He was Gerry's enemy along with Kylo Ren Disney Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Born into a poor family in the slums of Agrabah, Jafar strived for greatness, but was held back by his low birth. His elder sister, Nasira, became a powerful sorceress at an early age and moved away from Agrabah, abandoning her younger brother. Jafar attempted to follow in his sister's footsetps, but found his powers were not as potent as hers had been; his skills extended into alchemy and hypnotism, and he studied the dark arts for some time...but failed to achieve the greatness Nasira had achieved. The Archmage, Destane, saw potential in Jafar and offered him a place in his Sorcerer Society, which Jafar accepted, hoping to hone his skills. He soon grew tired of his team mates, however, and realized that the society would not give him what he wanted most; political power. After Destane's young apprentice, Mozenwrath, usurped his master, Jafar decided to leave the group and return to the city of Agrabah. With the death of his sister some years earlier, Jafar remained ignorant to the fact that Mozenrath was, in fact, his nephew. He managed to secure a position in the royal court after hypnotizing several of the Sultan's gullible advisors, but the Sultan's recently hired Grand Vizier, Zigzag, was wary of Jafar's growing ambition. Jafar wasted no time in endearing himself to the Sultan, and realized that if he were ever to ascend higher, he would need to remove Zigzag. Around this time, Jafar happened upon a parrot named Iago squawking in the marketplace, and sensed that the bird had been enchanted and given sentience far beyond any animal he had encountered before. He immediately purchased the parrot, who shared his devious mind, and was eternally grateful to Jafar for freeing him - the two formed a strong bond, and saw each other as equals. Using Iago as a spy, Jafar discovered that Zigzag had completed his self-teaching of the dark arts from his hidden tower in the palace. Jafar used his skills as an alchemist to create gold, furthering his rise to power as he began to bribr the palace guards into serving as his eyes and ears. He chose a promising young recruit named Razoul to serve as his primary spy, convincing the man that all they were doing was for the good of Agrabah. After arranging an unfortunate accident for the current Captain of the Guards, Jafar ensured that Razoul succeeded him, granting him an even more powerful pawn. Zigzag, however, began to suspect Jafar's underhanded schemes. He personally confronted and threatened Jafar, but his rival was two steps ahead. Jafar had Razoul and his men discover the location to Zigzag's secret chamber and reveal his secret assocition with the dark arts. Zigzag was cast into exile immediately, and for his loyalty, Jafar was chosen as the new Grand Vizier. He attempted to have Zigzag assasinated before he left the city, but Zigzag managed to escape into the wilderness without a trace. With his position all but secured, Jafar had only one more rival to dispose of; the Sultan's wife. The Sultan had recently had a young daughter, and Jafar planned to dispose of both royals and name himself the girl's official guardian, ruling as regent until she came of age, at which point he could arrange a marriage with her and name himself Sultan. Jafar slipped an invisible poison into the Sultan's meals over a year, gradually draining her strength and eventually killing her. The Sultan was devastated, and began to rely more and more on Jafar's advice to govern the kingdom. Jafar adjusted his plans and decided to keep the Sultan alive for the time being, discovering that he was easily manipulated by his hypnotism and served as little more than a powerless figurehead. Jafar consolidated his power by driving the renegades Abis Mal, Mechanicles and other undesireable elements such as Mirage and Mozenrath into the wilderness, ensuring Agrabah remained strong and peaceful while he continued his rise to power. Later, he recieved a visit from a mysteriou being known as the Stalker, who told Jafar of a lamp that could make him invincible. Jafar spent the next few years searching for the lamp, ultimately using a street rat named Aladdin to recover it. At the very moment Jafar claimed the lamp from the boy's hands, the world changed, and a new realm of possibilities opened up to Jafar. When Zigzag returned, backed by a mighty army, Jafar decided to seize his chance... Conquering Agrabah and ZigZag Jafar first enters the war when ZigZag tries to take over Agrabah with King One-Eye's Army. The evil vizier counters by obtaining the Genie's lamp and wishing to become the world's most powerful sorcerer. Making full use of his new powers, Jafar destroys ZigZag's war machine and sends the hapless wizard down a pit, thereby allowing Jafar to take over Agrabah. Jafar determines himself to survive the war through any means necessary. Gaining Power At first, Jafar's position as the most powerful sorcerer in the world is in contest. Thus, Jafar tries to find the Book of Forbidden Arts, an incredible source of magic, contained within a magical orb. Guarding the orb is Clavious, Rothbart's right-hand man. Though Clavious fights back valiantly with his own magic Jafar defeats him by blowing up the artifact. Playing the Game The vizier then sends Merlock to obtain another lamp to double his power as a sorcerer, promising Merlock use of his lamp if he succeeds; unfortunately, Merlock fails in this regard. Upon this revelation, Jafar decides to take the war into his own hands by manipulating the warlord Nekron and Merlock to fight each other. Nekron's psychic powers give him the edge as he sends Merlock falling to his death. Jafar then acts as Nekron's advisor for a time, but abandons the warlord as he is defeated by Ratcliffe and Frollo. Making a New Enemy Jafar, hoping to find himself on the winning side, decides to speak with the Drej Queen. They decide that Zurg Tower must be destroyed. Jafar sneaks in, only to find that Mok Swagger now controls the tower. Jafar takes action as Mok bombards him with pyrotechnics and sorcery. Jafar is able to hold his own, and finally gains an edge by attacking one of Mok's henchmen. Mok then flees in his zepplin, but Jafar sees this only as a failure since he did not kill Mok. A Mutual Defeat During the final lengths of the war, Jafar and his new toady, Abis Mal, attack and defeat Ruber's Griffen. The sorcerer then finds Rasputin, Ruber's top wizard. The two engage in a magical duel, with the two reaching a stalemate. Jafar transorms into his giant cobra form, but Rasputin is ready. He blasts the cobra with magic, wounding it. Seeing that his form is not enough, Jafar turns to desperate measures, using his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. This new form eradicates Rasputin's body, but forgets the fact that genies' power is chained to their lamps. As Jafar is sucked into his lamp, Rasputin finds himself in Limbo, ending the match with a stalemate. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Servant of the Lamp Over the course of the Ruberian Age, Eris, goddess of Chaos, acquires Jafar's lamp. While fighting the pirate, John Silver, Eris leaves the lamp behind while stealing a spell book. Silver, acquiring the lamp for himself, presents the lamp to Maleficent, who sets Genie Jafar free. Jafar tries to escape his prison, only to realize he must serve his master. Maleficent, however, makes the mistake of not paying Silver for his services... Maleficent then asks Jafar to resurrect her fallen pet, Diablo. Jafar is more than happy to oblige this small favor, bringing the raven back to life. To Kill a King Maleficent then wishes to be rid of Ruber for all time. Jafar obliges, instantly transporting to Ruber's court and eliminating his shock troops. Ironically, he arrives in the middle of Ruber's seven month anniversary as ruler. When Ruber haphazardly attacks the genie, Jafar seemingly eradicates him. Though Maleficent celebrates, Jafar conceals the truth: he merely transported Ruber to Limbo. Jafar's distaste for Maleficent's demand is only matched by his distaste for her excessive partying after Ruber's defeat. The vizier-turned genie is all too eager for a change of pace. Serving the Fire Lord Surprisingly, this is exactly what Jafar gets. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation steals his lamp from Maleficent's clutches, and she presents the prize to Fire Lord Ozai, her father. Ozai wastes no first wish resurrecting a pet: he demands mastery of the earth. Jafar obliges, making him king of the world and leader of Ruber's old faction. But Jafar also notices unrest within Ozai's daughter, Princess Azula. As Ozai continually leaves his daughter behind, Jafar sees a way to optimize his position. Her Royal Adviser Jafar employs his old skills as a vizier to worm his way into Azula's good graces. The genie convinces Azula that he understands her misery and convinces her to take control of the faction in Ozai's absence. Azula, power hungry herself, establishes her ability at the Lizard Men games, killing the Lizard Leader in front of Ruber's old ruling council. With this, she becomes the head of the Lizard Man army. Treachery Ozai prepares to mount an assault on China, the only nation not to succumb to his power. As part of his attack, Ozai asks for his second wish: Jafar's "undying loyalty." Though Iago complains of this wish, Jafar grants it. For Jafar clearly understands the parameters of the wish; he would give Ozai his loyalty, if he had any loyalty to begin with. As he does not, however, Jafar readies himself to betray his master. In the middle of the Battle of China, Jafar attacks Ozai. The shocked Fire Lord demands that Jafar obey him, but Jafar alerts him to the trick. Enraged, Ozai blasts Jafar with fire, for his attacks to have no effect whatsoever. Jafar smashes his enemy through several rock columns. As genies cannot kill directly, Jafar leaves the Fire Lord at the mercy of Shan Yu. Shan Yu, however, has no qualms murdering Ozai. Betrayed Jafar returns and demands that Azula free him from his lamp. However, Azula merely mocks Jafar, insulting his humble origins. Furthermore, as she has three wishes as his new master, she intends to use them. Seizing the throne of the Fire Lord for herself, she asserts her authority. Enraged, Jafar submits to her authority. This submission lasts all of a few days, as the increasingly paranoid Azula banishes her governing council. At this point, Jafar thinks it is "time to say goodbye." Death At Azula's coronation, Jafar attacks with the intent of killing Azula once and for all. Though Azula and her men literally throw everything at Jafar, he deflects all their attacks. Yet Azula is not so gullible as her father, keeping her guard against most of Jafar's attacks. When Jafar strikes the Fire Lord down with four magical blasts, it looks as if victory is his. He then opens up a rift of lava, so the Fire Lord might fall in it and die; this way, Jafar does not directly kill Azula. But Jafar does not count upon Azula's intellect. The new Fire Lord pushes Jafar's lamp into the lava, destroying the genie. The now-dead Jafar anguishes in the Underworld, scheming an escape. But the worst person possible emerges: Mok Swagger, his enemy from the first war. The rock star ensures Jafar's ultimate destruction, drowning the genie in a sea of souls. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Making of a Magician Jafar makes an enemy of Frollo through seizing an iron grip over Agrabah. Frollo hires Shan Yu to kill Jafar; the Hun arrives with an entire army to take Jafar down. Caught in a dangerous position, Jafar uses his genie to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. With his new powers, he triggers an avalanche and buries Shan Yu alive. A New Alliance Jafar soon joins forces with Hades and Maleficent, though the former feels threatened by the vizier's presence. Jafar also takes on an apprentice, Merlock, who falls to Mad Madam Mim in battle. Jafar calls upon Maleficent to take out Madam Mim from afar, though she only completes the task in return for a favor. All the while, Hades schemes Jafar's downfall. Sorcerer Vs Usurper Maleficent's task is to eliminate Lady Tremaine, the noblewoman responsible for killing Maleficent's pet crow, Diablo. Jafar arrives in Tremaine's palace, only for the aristocrat to sic her guards upon him. Jafar effortlessly turns them into rabbits. Tremaine fires two magical blasts at him, but he deflects both of them. The first time, the spell ricochets off his staff and turns Lucifer into a goose. The second time, he turns both Tremaine and her daughter, Drizella, into toads. Maleficent arrives and congratulates Jafar on his victory. Treachery Jafar schemes to get out of his alliance, finally revealing his malevolent intentions to Hades. He then turns the cat, Felicia, into a massive feline monstrosity. Hades has a pet of his own, though, summoning Cerberus to defeat Felicia. The three-headed hound not only defeats Felicia, but also manages to tear her to shreds. He then meets up with Hades and Maleficent's enemies, Doctor Facilier and Queen Narissa, casting his lot with them. The trio assemble a small faction of villains to help take down Maleficent and Hades's group for good. As Facilier's men battle the forces of Maleficent, Jafar has his personal thief, Gazeem, infiltrate the Underworld in search of magical artifacts. The unfortunate thief encounters Narissa and loses his life. Left with few options, Jafar flees. The Genie's Arrival Jafar uses his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. The disgraced Mozenrath then attempts to kill Jafar, not realizing exactly with whom he is dealing. The two quarrel for some time, only for Mozenrath to blast Jafar to pieces. Or so it seems. Jafar reveals his genie form and utterly overwhelms Mozenrath's magic, annihilating the sorcerer on the spot. Defeat Jafar tightens his grip over Agrabah, thinking he can wait the war out and take over the world once most of the other combatants are dead. However, Hades and a not-so-dead Shan Yu arrive to take the sorcerer turned genie out for good. Shan Yu attacks first. Jafar effortlessly roasts the Hun's hawk alive and then turns into a cobra to combat the Hun. Though the vizier knocks Shan Yu down, the warrior does manage to get in a good slash and thrust. Enraged, Jafar transforms into his genie form and blows up Shan Yu with a missile. Hades attacks from behind, but Jafar sees the attack coming and blasts him away with lasers. But Hades pulls a clever final move, sinking Jafar's lamp into a sea of lava. His power source obliterated, Jafar turns into dust. Disney Villains War 2 A Triumphant Return But Jafar's reign of terror is not quite over. The vizier finds himself resurrected after Maleficent casts a massive resurrection spell in the CGI universe. He tries to find a new base of operations, stumbling upon the mysterious Dark Beauty Castle. The current master, the Shadow Blot, lives there with his associate, the Mad Doctor. But a few blasts of magic are sufficient to destroy the Blot. Jafar then takes the Mad Doctor under his wing. He has the Mad Doctor produce a clone of him in order to take down Maleficent, but the plan fails. Quite the Interruption Jafar interrupts the battle between Maleficent's forces and Organization XIII. He crushes Clayton under the weight of the hunter's pet chameleon monster. He then teleports to a different part of the battlefield and intimidates another of Maleficent's lieutenants, Charles Muntz. He effortlessly destroys Muntz's canine fighters. However, Xaldin arrives, kills Muntz, and captures Jafar in a lamp. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Battle of Enchanters On the orders of a powerful master, Jafar infiltrates the Valley of the Spirits. There, he encounters the powerful Mandarin. Jafar takes the first shot, blasting the Mandarin back with a blast of magic from his staff. Mandarin responds with a blast of energy from his rings, but Jafar bats the blow away. Sensing danger, Jafar summons a massive scorpion to take out the threat, but Mandarin wipes it out with little effort. Jafar seizes upon Mandarin's moment of vulnerability to blast him with a dose of seemingly lethal magic, blasting the villain's rings across the planet. Building the Alliance Jafar soon travels to Atlantis, where the new queen, Ursula, has taken control. He proposes an alliance, a proposal Ursula initially rebuffs. However, when Jafar shows Ursula the identity of his master, she soon reconsiders. On his master's orders, Jafar travels to New Salem, intent upon taking it over. There, Jafar encounters Nicholas Scratch, a powerful sorcerer in his own right. Jafar tries to burn his foe to death, but Scratch counters with a few blasts of lightning. The blows have little effect on Jafar, who proceeds to turn Scratch into dust and seal him in a cave. In the aftermath of the battle, Jafar adds Captain Hook and Pete to his rapidly growing faction. Victory and Defeat Jafar's master tasks him with eliminating yet another threat to the faction: the manipulative Mesmero. Jafar appears before Mesmero, who briefly distorts Jafar's perception of his own body. However, Jafar's heightened kinesthetic sense kicks in, and he regains the proper sense of reality. He then overloads Mesmero's mind with a high frequency spell. As Mesmero tries to flee, Jafar bends several steel pylons around him, trapping Mesmero for the rest of the war. Jafar returns to his master, Maleficent, with all of his allies in tow. As Maleficent reveals her plan to take over the world, Jafar is delighted to be placed at her right-hand. However, his fortune sours when Maleficent reveals that Hades will be acting as second-in-command. Jafar becomes insanely jealous: a fact Hades is all too willing to exploit. Death When Maleficent seeks someone to eliminate the mutant, Magneto, Jafar leaps at the opportunity, thinking he has a chance to gain favor over Hades. Jafar teleports to Magneto's lair, taking an early advantage in the battle by blasting Magneto with some light magic. Jafar then breathes fire upon his foe, but Magneto brushes the flames aside. Jafar turns into a snake, in an attempt to eat Magneto alive, but Magneto impales him at various points with bits of debris. Jafar is seriously wounded, but Hades helps him by transforming him into a genie. Right as Jafar is about to land a lethal blow upon Magneto, the mutant sends Jafar's lamp tumbling into some lava. Since a genie perishes with his lamp, Jafar explodes into dust. Meanwhile, in the underworld, Hades allows Jafar's soul to sink into the River Styx, as he does not want the genie to threaten his partnership with Maleficent. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villlains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War War of the Villains After Wario and Waluigi accidentally found Jafar's Quarters, Jafar made the two an offer that if they helped him get back at The Sultan, he'd make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. However, Wario and Waluigi wouldn't budge unless given the payment at once, even if it meant blowing up the palace. Jafar defended the hoard of Bob-Ombs shot at palace by the two with his superior socceror skills, causing Wario and Waluig to be blown off the blaster, launch and single Bob-Omb into the air, and land on the two, finishing them off for good. Later on, Jafar would fight The Dark Queen. Once again, his soccery lead him to victory by simply blasting General Slaughter and burning The Queen with a breath of fire. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villlains War Trivia *Jafar participates in two of DvND co-creator 73windman's favorite fights in the first war. Specifically, he enjoys the battle between Jafar and Mok (ranked #9) and Jafar and Rasputin (ranked #2). Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Creator Favorites Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Jafar's Alliance in cv vs av Category:1992 introductions‏ Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Villains war Category:Vs Hades Category:Ghost Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Live-action villains Category:Cora Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Snakes Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Vs Azula Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Hercules Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:Victims of Mok Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Alice In Wonderland Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Mad Doctor's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Team M Category:Team Jafar Category:Deceased Characters Category:Team Bowser Category:Living characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Ren's Empire Category:Loyalists of Ren Category:Vs Gerry Flowertop Category:Vs Emily Brending